Podcast Transcript 2010-04-09
<< Back to Podcast = Official FarmVille Podcast – April 9th Transcript = Hey Farmers! Welcome to the Official FarmVille podcast! My name is Lexilicious, and I am the FarmVille Community Manager. This week, we are going to be going over some of our newest releases, I will be answering some User Submitted Questions about the FarmVille team and you guys are all going to get a sneak peek of things coming to FarmVille in the near future. Well, as I am sure most of you know, this week was absolutely jam packed with releases. From our new Far East Limited Edition items to brand spanking new features and content, the FarmVille team was really looking to impress this week. Due to popular demand, early this week we brought back some of our old Limited Edition items as permanent fixtures in the Market, including favorites like the Clydesdale and the Blue Gazing Ball. Our Far East Limited Edition set also kicked off this week featuring some very cool new animals, decorations and even crops. Stay tuned in the coming weeks for more great Far East Limited Edition items to add to your farm. We also added a total of 4 new Co-op missions for everyone, including Frantic for Flowers, Stirring things up, Very Berry Field Trip and Tossing Tomatoes. As per usual a new Mystery Box made an appearance this week, featuring some “duck” themed items. Remember, Mystery Boxes can be purchased from the market for 16 Farm Cash. If you are interested in this Ducky Mystery Box, make sure to grab it before it disappears early next week. And lastly, this week heralded the release of the long awaited Pets feature! The response from our community about the new puppies has been enormous and we would like to thank you for all of your feedback and opinions the past few days. I have also noticed that there was some initial confusion about how the puppies worked, so I am going to go ahead and give a quick run-down on this feature, which should alleviate any questions or concerns some of you may have. Puppies can be purchased from the Market for either Farm Cash or coins. Your new puppy will follow you wherever you go, and will eventually become a full grown dog! You can purchase the Red Border Collie for 300,000 Coins from the Market. Currently, this is the only breed and color that can be purchased for coins. If you change the color or breed, you will be charged Farm Cash for your purchase. When you click Buy, a pop-up will appear, letting you know that you’ll need to feed your puppy every day in order to keep it from running away. Clicking Okay on this pop-up will take you to the Puppy Customization screen. At this point, you can pick a Name and gender for your puppy. Once you’re ready to purchase your Red Border Collie, click the Buy button. You’ll receive a popup reminding you to feed your puppy Kibble once every 24 hours, or it will run away. Once your puppy is placed on your farm, it will run up to you with a thought bubble over its head with Kibble inside. This means that your puppy is hungry and needs kibble! There is a reason for the numerous pop-ups telling you to feed your pup. In order to keep your puppy from going to the pound, you’ll need to feed it Kibble once every 24 hours for a period of 14 days. Now, there are a few ways you can get Kibble for your furry friend. You can purchase kibble from the Market for 5 Farm Cash or you can ask your friends to send you kibble. Clicking the “Ask Your Friends” button will give you the option to post a feed that if clicked, will allow three of your neighbors send you one bag of Kibble each. This feed remains active for up to 24 hours, or until three neighbors have clicked it. Each neighbor that helps you will receive 100 Coins. All Kibble you receive (whether from Neighbors or from the Market) will automatically go into your Gift Box. To view the status of your puppy, simply mouseover your pet, and you’ll see how many times out of 14 that they’ve been fed. If they’re currently hungry, you’ll see how much time you have before they run away. If they’ve already been fed once for the day, you’ll see a timer showing how long you have before they’re hungry again. Now, if you are a neglectful owner and forget to feed your puppy, they’ll end up in the pound, and you’ll need to pay to get them out. When you enter FarmVille after your puppy’s run away, there will be an icon in the upper-left hand corner of your screen with a puppy behind bars. Once you click on this icon, you’ll receive a pop up informing you that your puppy is in the pound. From the Pets section of the Market, you will have to pay 3 Farm Cash to free your puppy from the pound. Remember that you may only have one Coin purchased puppy. That means that if your puppy goes to the pound, you cannot purchase another Coin puppy. You’ll have to retrieve your original puppy from the pound or purchase a new Puppy from the Market with Farm Cash. Now, if you don’t want to deal with the stress of a Coin Puppy, you can buy the Golden Retriever, Sheep Dog, and Border Collie for 65 Farm Cash Each. Each Puppy has the option for three different colors, along with the same options as the Coin Option puppy. The Cash puppy also comes with a 2 weeks supply of Kibble. You may purchase as many Farm Cash puppies as you want, and they will not run away if they are not fed. And remember Farmers… eventually, all puppies, if well taken care of will become full grown dogs in the future! Alright, well that’s about it for features this week. As always, if you have an opinion, feedback or question you would like to share with the FarmVille team please make sure to visit the official farmville forums or www.farmville.com. On that note, let’s go ahead and get into answering some questions from the FarmVille Community! Our first question comes to us from Gillmoor, and they're worried about a pair of puppies. They apparently have to take their real puppy to the vet and are worried they won't be able to make it back to their farm in time to feed their new FarmVille puppy. Since this has been a pretty heated topic, and Gillmoor's not the only person to ask about it, I thought it'd be a good idea to explain the timing for feeding your puppy. Once you buy and place your puppy, this starts a counter of 24 hours from the point they're on your farm. That means you have 24 hours from that point to feed him before he or she runs away. Once you feed your puppy, you have the rest of that 24 hours before they become hungry again. So let's say that your puppy gets hungry and you wait 8 hours to feed it? Once you feed it, you've got 16 hours before it gets hungry again. Once it gets hungry, you've got another 24 hours to feed it before it runs away. Hopefully, that clears things up. Our next question comes to us from, Highdef2005 who'd like to know if there's a specific place to find our Podcasts other than the FarmVille Fan Page? Well, Highdef, currently all of our podcasts are hosted on Youtube and can be found at w-w-w-dot-youtube.com-forwardslash-ZyngaFarmville. That's our Youtube page where you can find all of previous podcasts, and check for new ones as soon as they're added. Our last question comes to us from Crypstal, who was wondering if I have a Farm and if I could show it off. I do indeed have a farm, and I'd be happy to let all of you see it. Just search for Lexi Smith on Facebook to find my account and send me a friend request. I'll be more than happy to add you as a neighbor so you can check out my Farm. Now, my farm is nowhere near as awesome as some of our users, even with all the free stuff. I’m just not creative as you guys! But, I would still be more than happy to add members of the FarmVille Community. In other news, the Battle of the Barnyard's still going strong! If you weren't already aware, the Cows and Sheep of FarmVille are crossing hooves over whose Secret Animal will be revealed in the Market. Just go to Facebook and search for either FarmVille Cows or FarmVille Sheep to visit their respective Fan Pages, and show your support by becoming a Fan of your favorite animal. The first Fan Page to reach 2 Million Fans will have their Secret Animal unlocked in the Market and available to purchase for 12 Farm Cash! As of the recording of this podcast, the Cows for a Brighter FarmVille are currently leading the Honored Society of the Illustrious Flock by over 250,000 votes with just under 700,000 Fans to go before they reach 2 Million. To cast your vote, search for FarmVille Cows or FarmVille Sheep and be sure to check out their Info section of each one for a special message, as well as more information on the Battle. As I mentioned earlier in the Podcast, your new puppies will grow up into dogs if they are well cared for. For this week’s coming soon segment, I also have some additional information about Pets that you guys might find interesting. In addition to fully grown pets performing special tricks, we will also be introducing new breeds of dog. Before this happens, we want to hear the feedback of our community. What breed of dog would you like to see come to farmville? If you have any ideas for new furry friends that you would like added to the game, please make sure to visit the FarmVille forums or www.farmville .com to have your say. You guys should also get ready to build a Nursery Barn for your Baby Foals and Calves. If you are interested, this new building will allow you to help your baby animals grow up into productive adults. And now that Co-op farming is finally out, a new “Instant Grow” consumable will be coming soon to help you guys accomplish your missions even faster. Make sure to keep an eye out for these new features in the near future. Alright Folks, that’s it from me this week! I will be back next Friday to give all of you your latest FarmVille news and updates. Again, my name is Lexilicious and I will see you guys soon! Happy Farming everybody. = See Also = * Official FarmVille Podcasts * FarmVille Updates Category:Podcasts